Por dos pequeños
by Ken Rin
Summary: (DracoxHarry mas parejas serán incluidas) Dos pequeños dicen ser hijos de Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter confundido por sus sentimientos y sin sableo... los dos están conectados de alguna manera muy especial. El mal se acerca a ellos lentamente y dos personas darán lo que sea por protegerlos a ellos y a Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fan****fic de Harry Potter, primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, se los agradezco mucho.**

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ya no sabía que más podría pasar ese año.

Primero aparecen dos gemelos diciendo ser hijos suyos ¡Por Merlín! El nunca había tenido una relación con una chica y dos mocosos aparecen de la nada reclamando o más bien Gritando haber encontrado a su '_ubaba_' y todavía no sabe que rayos significa esa palabra. Segundo debe hacerse cargo de los mocosos (Ordenado por Dumbledore) los cuales son dos... demonios andantes además los cuales tienen un fuerte cariño a su peor enemigo, si, esos mocosos pasaba la mitad del tiempo peleando por quien de los dos se sentaba en el regazo de Harry Potter, si sangré Malfoy corriera por sus venitas jamás hubieran hecho eso, después de todo el odiaba a Potter. Y tercero y no último, fue básicamente forzado a sentado junto a Weasley, Granger y Potter en la mesa de Gryffindor, no estaba muy complacido, los mocosos había estado gritando que querían estar junto a '_umama'_ y consiguieron lo que querían, los _angelitos son tan buenos_ (Sarcasmo nivel dios)

Empecemos por el principio.

Volvamos hacia tras.

Hace 5 horas atrás.

Donde todo comenzó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi primer fan****fic de Harry Potter, primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, se los agradezco mucho.**

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

La mañana del lunes había llegado con rapidez, el cielo nublado se veía por las ventanas de Hogwarts, ni para Hermione y Ron era un secreto que su amigo Harry había estado desde el desayuno de malhumor. Ninguno de los dos quería preguntar lo que le pasaba, nunca habían visto de ese humor al chico y lo menos que querían era que Harry se enojara con ellos.

-¿Qué crees que le pase? –pregunto Ron un poco preocupado, el chico estaba sentado en su asiento esperando que la clase empezara, su mirada estaba dirija a la ventana.

-No lo sé pero me preocupa, jamás había visto a Harry así- murmuro a lo bajo –creo que deberíamos preguntarle lo que le pasa.

-Tienes razón- los dos se acercaron al chico –Harry…

-Ah, Ron, Hermione ¿Pasa algo? Se ven muy serios- trato de sonreír un poco pero la sonrisa falsa no les engañó.

-¿Qué está pasando Harry? Has estado muy distraído y todo el mundo se ha dado dé cuenta de tu muy malhumor –dijo la chica sentándose a su lado- puedes contarnos lo que quieras.

-Solo pienso Hermione, solo trato de entender, como de un día tan lindo y soleado, ahora solo quedan las nubes negras de lluvia –los dos amigos se miraron preocupados, Harry no parecía molesto sino parecía triste y melancólico.

-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Tienes miedo de una llovizna? –eso voz los tres la conocían, arrogante y llena de veneno- patético ¡Digno de un Gryffindor!

-Por qué no mejor sierras el pico, te metes la lengua por donde te quepa y me dejas en paz Malfoy –Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, no importa que tan molesto sea el chico rubio, Harry jamás le había respondido de esa manera, algo estaba mal, muy mal. No solo la clase se sorprendió sino que también el mismísimo Draco Malfoy no sabía que decir ante aquellos insultos.

-Todos a sus lugares-dijo con voz autoritaria la maestra Minerva, la cual, había escuchado el comentario de Potter cosa que le preocupó mucho. En la clase no como otras veces el chico de anteojos no había prestado nada de atención solo había algo en su cabeza, ese algo más bien era un alguien, ese alguien le quitaba el sueño desde que había regresado a Hogwarts.

Se odiaba a si mismo por pensar de esa manera, por observar al chico tan detenidamente cuando este no miraba, tratando de esconder el secreto que le tenía de esa manera, Harry Potter estaba enamorado de su peor enemigo, si, la persona que le quitaba el sueño era Draco Malfoy _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir atraído hacia él? Siempre me molesta y yo lo detesto, somos rivales, enemigo, la amistad entre nosotros nunca funcionaria y aquí estoy soñando despierto, que podríamos ser algo más si solo de dijera lo que siento _Suspira con fuerza para mirar por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia ya caían y al parecer no se volvería a ver el sol en mucho tiempo_ claro Potter ¡Ve! Dile 'Me gustas' para que pueda humillarte ante todos, para el tú solo eres un enemigo, metete eso en la cabeza y deja de pensar en él._

-¡Potter!- brinco un poco para mirar hacia al frente, la maestra le veía preocupada –La clase ya acabo – Harry miro hacia todos lados, en efecto, estaba solo con la maestra-… Harry ¿Pasa algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No profesora, todo está bien –trata de sonreír- solo he estado distraído.

-Sonrió un poco- cuando te sientas listo hablar sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo Potter, tienes amigo que se preocupan por ti, aprovecha esa oportunidad y háblales de tu problema, seguramente ellos te entenderán y te aconsejaran mejor de lo que yo podría.

-Gracias profesora McGonagall, lo tomare en cuenta –cogió su bulto para salir de la sala.

-Harry- murmuro Hermione cuando salió-vamos a la próxima clase.

-Pócima –murmura con mala gana, odiaba la clase, odiaba que la tuviera que compartir con la persona que más detestaba y _amaba_ además de tener como maestro a Severus Snape, el no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para humillarle al frete de todos _y de Malfoy._

-Joven Potter ¿Está prestando atención? O ¿La ventana es más interesante que mi clase?

-Uhn… prefiero la ventana- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poderlas detener al igual que el golpe en su cabeza provocando por Snape y los papeles.

-Preste atención de una buena vez Potter – se da la vuelta- y cuando termine la clase pase por mi escritorio por tarea extra que hará para mañana.

-Si profesor- sip, era seguro, detestaba pócimas.

-Ahora ¿Quién puede….- no le importó que dijera Snape, cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba perdido en sus pensamiento de nuevo.

- **_Wingardium Leviosa- _**Harry juro que había oído unas vocecitas, noto como algunas cosas empezaban a levantarse, lentamente y al parecer él no era el único en haberlo notado, Snape que estaba escribiendo no lo noto, pero dos manzanas empezaron a levitar hacia la puerta, tan despacio, miro hacia la puerta donde se veían las puntas de dos barritas

-¿Es normal que las manzanas leviten? –preguntó en voz alta, Snape se viro con brusquedad para regañarle pero voy las manzanas.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –las manzanas cayeron al piso cuando dos pequeños gritos se oyeron desde el corredor, Snape se acercó a la puerta entre abierta para buscar al responsable pero se quedó sorprendido por lo que encontró. Dos pequeños niños de no más de 5 años, eran idénticos, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, piel clara, uno de ellos usaba espejuelos, volvió a su semblante tranquilo entrado de nuevo al salón, cogió las manzanas de suelo para mirar de nuevo la puerta- entren.

Uno de los niños lo hizo y el otro no venía muy detrás, todos estaba sorprendidos ¿Cómo dos niños había llegado a la escuela?

-Manzana- murmuro uno de ellos apuntando lo que Snape tenía en la mano.

- Longbottom –el mencionado se paró con rapidez –ve por la profesora McGonagall y dile sobre esto- el chico salió corriendo de la sala –aquí tienen ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Me damo…- el otro le puso la mano en la boca-¿mmm?

-Ubaba dice que no debemos habar con extaños- dijo el pequeño de las gafas, tratando de sonar bajito pero todos lo oyeron, Harry los miro dando un pequeña sonrisa, eran adorables –¡Señor primero!

-Severus Snape-dijo y los pequeños se miraron confundidos.

-¡Mi hermano mayor se dama Severus! – Dijo contento- ¡Mi nombe es Derek Malfoy y él es Dimitri Malfoy! –Todos miraron a Malfoy sorprendidos _¿Desde cuándo tiene hermanos? Y más uno que lleva el nombre nuestro profesor_ penso Harry.

-¿Por qué todos me miran a mí?- dijo de mala manera para mirar a los dos niños –no sé quiénes son –los dos pequeños le miraron detenidamente para sonreír abiertamente.

-¡Ubaba te encontramos!-gritaron los dos para correr y abrazar a Draco lo cual dejo sorprendido al chico.

-Suéltenme par de mocosos –murmuro molesto- no soy ese tal _ubaba _ y quiero que me suelten.

-Puede ser que su _ubaba _sea el nombre de su padre y tú te parezcas a él tanto que te han confundido joven Malfoy –dijo Dumbledore entrando al salón junto a la maestra Minerva.

-No me importa solo quítenlos, detesto a los niños- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que los dos pequeños se le quedaran mirando, ahora que lo notaba esos ojos verdes le recordaban a alguien -¿Q-Que? –Los ojitos empezaron a aguarse –n-no van a l-llorar ¿Verdad?

-¡Ubaba nos odia waaa!-grito el de gafas para cerrar hasta Minerva y abrazarle las piernas- M-Mive ubaba odia…Mive…

-Malfoy sabía que eras malo ¿Pero hacer a dos pequeños llorar?- dijo molesto Ron mirando al otro pequeño, Derek quedársele mirando a Draco, ahora que se daba de cuenta los dos pequeños tenían barritas –¿Por qué dos pequeños tendrían barritas?

-Harry callo en cuenta, los dos pequeños sabían hechizos como _Wingardium Leviosa _podrían saber más además ese pequeño no estaba feliz- Malfoy ¡Quítale la barrita! ¡Ya!

-¿Qu…

- **_Levicorpus - _**Malfoy ahora estaba en el aire mientras el pequeño movía su barrita felizmente- ¡No vuelvas a hater a Dimi dorar! ¡Malo, ubaba malo!

-¡Derek! Mama se molestara ¡Dijo que magia cota otros no!- cogiendo su barrita –**_ Liberacorpus –_**así Draco cayó al suelo, muy fuerte –mal Derek ¡Pide perdón!

-Pedon –murmuro pero la sonrisa en sus labios decía lo contrario.

-Maldito mocoso, deja que te ponga las manos encima –murmuro molesto, si ese mocoso le había humillado al frente de todos ahora les iba hacer pagar.

-Es suficiente niños, joven Malfoy creo que los pequeños le han cogido un gran cariño y por más que quiera ayudar, no podría, esos dos pequeños saben hechizo eso significa que vienen de una familia de magos y si no me equivoco, aunque les quite esas barritas trataran de defenderse cogiendo las de los demás –Harry se acordó cuando escogió su primera barrita…fue un desastre pero esos pequeños con tan poca edad sabían hechizos muy avanzados y salían bien además si cogían otra barrita podrían hacerse daño.

-¿Qué propone? ¿Qué les cuide? –pregunto con sarcasmo

-En realidad eso no es tan mala idea joven Malfoy.

-Ni siquiera lo piense, no voy a cuidarlos.

-Ubaba tiene un nunal en el…-Malfoy mayor tapo rápidamente la boca del infante.

-¿Cómo en el nombre de Zalasar sabes esos enano? –dijo básicamente amenazándole con la mirada.

-mmm- el pequeño le señalo la mano, tan sarcásticamente que le dolió, en definitiva, ese pequeño se le parecía a alguien- si me disculpas, te has bañado con nosotros… ¿Ubaba te acuerdas?- lo intimó lo dijo con un tono dolido.

-¿Acordarme de qué? –pregunto desconcertado, Derek hablo esta vez.

-Somos tus hijos, Derek y Dimitri- sip eso fue un mal tino a la sanidad de Draco ¿Hijos? ¿Con quién? El por más que no lo quisiera admitir ¡Seguía virgen! - ¡Hola alguien en tu cabeza!

-Yo les creo, ese tiene tu actitud y se parecen completamente a ti- dijo Ron casi riendo al igual que los demás.

-Raro, mama siempre dice lo mismo –le dijo a Ron sonriendo- te pareces a tío Roni y tú a tía Mione.

-Bueno ya que hemos aclarado esto y la clase a acabado creo que es hora del almuerzo- dijo sonriendo Minerva- espero que se diviertan con el joven Malfoy y no usen magia en otras personas esta…

-Prohibido y es malo ¡Lo sabemos!—dijo riendo Derek.

-Me gustaría saber el nombre de sus padres ¿Me lo dirían?- Dimi rio un poco miro a Albus con una sonrisa poniendo un dedo en sus labios –¿Un secreto?…-asiente, el directo se acercó al pequeño –oh…entiendo, mantengámoslo así por ahora ¿Si?

-¡Sí!

-Si nos disculpan, por favor síganme a mi oficina, profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape – los dos maestros asintieron para salir del salón de pócimas.

-Entonces Draco ¿Quien es la madre? -pregunto Goyle -por lo que veo debe de ser muy linda.

-Si, mama es muy linda, según papi tiene los ojos verdes mas lindos del mundo-dijo riendo Dimitri.

-Primero que nada, no son mis hijos idiota, segundo nunca me olvidaría de una chica tan linda.

Para su mala suerte alguien es había escuchado, y ese alguien parecía muy dolido por las palabras de Draco _Piénsalo bien Harry, Draco es demasiado para ti, no solo demasiado sino que es demasiado de apuesto como para fijarse en un hombre._

-¿Nos vamos Harry?- pregunto Ron.

-Vamos a comer chicos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi primer fan****fic de Harry Potter, primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, se los agradezco mucho.**

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

Draco no estaba tenido un buen día, era lo peor que podría estarle pasando, espeto su tenedor contra la carne en su plato con ira ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a _hablarles_?... empecemos con el principio, después de llevar a los niños al comedor todo estuvo bien, Derek le decía lo muchos hechizo que le había enseñado y Dimitri solo comía como si no hubiera mañana, pudo notar que los dos eran muy diferentes aun siendo gemelos.

Dimitri era callado, tranquilo y solo observaba y analizaba la situación, como si estuviera escaneado todo para encontrar una debilidad, su voz infantil daba mandato, liderazgo y sobre todo tenía ese aire de madures que a su hermano le faltaba aunque en momentos era un pequeño llorón. Derek era más abierto y lleno de energía solo hablaba sin callarse aunque su conversaciones eran graciosas, el pequeño podía darte dolor de cabeza, era despistado y básicamente un causa problemas con sus bromas, tenía era inocencia que todo pequeño tiene a su edad aunque en momentos de seriedad no sabía que estaba viendo al mismo pequeño, por alguna razón le daba gracia si alguno de ellos algún día entraban a la escuela seria el dúo pesadilla para los maestros, algo que tenían los dos en común era que se notaba que la persona que les criaba lo hacía con cariño y amor, dejándolos ser como ellos querían.

Por eso envidiaba a esos pequeñines, ellos tenía la libertad y el amor que él no tenía, aunque sus padres se lo dieron todo siempre le faltó el amor, la comprensión y atención. El padre de los pequeños debía de ser un gran mago e igual que la madre, tanto poder en dos pequeños no era muy normal además se le hacía raro que dos pequeños, hijos de magos llegaran sin que el director lo supiera, eso o Albus era un gran actor, que tuvieran baritas también era muy raro y más que las supieran usar, si los habían dejado aquí, con barritas y preparados para básicamente enfrentar a algo era porque estaban en peligro pero ¿Qué peligro? ¿Quiénes eran los padres de esos dos pequeños? Y mas ¿Por qué tenían el apellido Malfoy? Podría ser que ni siquiera los nombres Derek y Dimitri fueran reales, que solo fueran falsos para protegerlos de alguien pero ¿Quién?

Lo que llevaba a lo que pasaba ahora, Dimitri había visto a Harry entrar junto a Hermione y Ron, fue mucha la sorpresa cuando el pequeño salió corriendo y le abrazo además de felizmente jalarlo y sentarlo en la mesa de Slytherin y luego sentarse en sus piernas. El pequeño no había notado las miradas de odio que todos los de la mesa les mandaba además que Hermione y Ron miraban sorprendidos la acción del niño. Derek lo había notado y habían empezado una pelea de quien debía sentarse en el regazo de Potter, lo que por si el ruido de las pequeñas voces había no solo atraído la atención de estudiantes sino también de maestros presentes

-¿Por qué quieren sentarse contigo Potter? –dijo de mala manera Malfoy.

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta verte la cara Malfoy? Además ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín yo sabría lo que pasa por la mente de tus hijos?- dijo molesto mirándole a los ojos, Malfoy se tensó al ver los ojos verdes de Harry, se parecían tanto a los de Dimitri y Derek –vamos pequeños, por favor no griten, todos quieren comer tranquilos –los dos pequeños pararon de pelear para mirar a las otras mesas, Derek tenían una cara de arrepentimiento mientras que Dimitri tenía las mejillas rosaditas- pidan disculpas.

-Perdón- dijeron los dos, para luego se escondieron detrás de Harry que se había parado.

-No te vayas- murmuro lloroso Dimitri.

-Mi mesa está por haya, lo lamento pero no me puedo sentar en esta mesa –dijo poniéndose a la altura del pequeño- anda no llores, los niños tan valientes como tú no lloran.

-P-pero…

-No peros Dimitri… te diré un secreto- se acerca al pequeño varios minutos.

-¿De verdad?- asiente –ok, es nuestro secreto.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Derek curioso, miro hacia donde Harry estaba, junto a Hermione y Ron en la otra mesa, el más pequeño rio tiernamente susurrándole algo al oído a su hermano -¿Enserio?

-Sí.

-¡Genial!

Esa era la razón por la cual Draco Malfoy estaba acuchillando aquel pedazo de comida, Goyle le miraba asustado, Crabbe sabía que Malfoy estaba completamente cabreado pero no con los pequeños sino con Potter, por hablarles a los niños, por primera vez Crabbe vio que Draco se abría un poco y reía junto aquellos dos niños, ni con él o Goyle se había abierto así. Tenía una leve impresión porque ahora el odio hacia Potter era más grande…no el odio, Malfoy estaba que hervía de celos, celos, muchos celos.

-¡Ubaba! ¡No juegos con la comida!- dijo Dimitri, ya sentado de nuevo en la silla.

-Saben… - dijo dando un suspiro- soy bastante grande para hacer lo que se me pegue la gana.

-Suenas como Severus- dijo para meter un gran pedazo de carne a su boca.

-Severus siempre hace lo mismo –dijo Derek- se cree grande porque tiene 10 años pero solo es un pequeño malo.

-Malfoy le quito el plato a Dimitri para empezar a picar el pollo- si tu hermano es así debe de ser porque no quiere ser tratado como un niño y tu- señala a Dimitri non el cuchillo, el pequeño tenía un pedazo de pan en la boca- ¡Deja de meter pedazo tan grandes de comida a la boca! ¡Te vas a ahogar!

-Traga el pedazo de pan- tengo hambre.

-No es escusa, si no masticas bien tu pansa empezara a doler-suspira, estaba empezando a comportase demasiado como el padre de los niños, y le estaba gustando ¡No podía! ¡No debía!- solo come despacio, no te voy a llevar a la enfermería si te enfermas.

-¡OK! –empieza a comer.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?... solo… olvídalo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi primer fan****fic de Harry Potter, primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, se los agradezco mucho.**

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

Harry al fin podía estar solo, Hermione y Ron habían estado discutiendo, lo que le había dado mucho tiempo para escapar, hoy no era su día, después de la llegada de los hijos de Malfoy todo se había vuelto un desastre, se preguntaba en su cabeza ¿Quién era la madre? Y por qué el rubio lo negaba con tanta pasión, los dos pequeños eran su idéntica imagen, solo que tenían ojos verdes, un rasgo que debieron sacar de su madre. Miro el cielo de nuevo con cansancio, podría inventar sentirse enfermo y no ir a la próxima clase… Y después Remus se aparecerá en los dormitorios básicamente arrastrándole a la enfermería para un examen completo_ No, ya viví eso una vez…no quiero vivirlo de nuevo. _Adoraba a Remus pero el hombre… era demasiado, no era por ofenderlo pero tenía carácter de padre sobreprotector y que culpara de todo a Snape cosa que tampoco lo ayudaba en clase de pócimas

-Uma…ma –se sentó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados, juraba haber oído a alguien hablar, es más él era el único en ese lugar, busco con la mirada más detenidamente.

-Debió ser mi…- paro de hablar a oír unos pequeños susurros, entonces no era su imaginación, se paró para buscar entre los arbusto, cualquiera que fuera parecía en pena, mucha pena. Aunque no contaba sentirse tan mal y fuertes ganas de llorar cuando encontrara el causante –Dimitri…- el pequeño estaba llorando mientras abrazaba una capa bastante grande, a su lado habían dos bultos y osito de peluche _Aquí debe de ser donde sus padres los dejaron ¿Por qué me siento así? Me duele tanto el pecho…_ pensó, antes de darse de cuenta ya tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos abrazándole con mucha fuerza.

-Mama…- murmuro el más pequeño.

-Sé que debes extrañar a tu mama pero aquí esta papá, estoy seguro que él te abrazaría si le dices que necesitas un abrazo- sonrió un poco al imaginarse a Malfoy abrazando a los dos pequeños.

-Duele pansa…- Harry se separó para mirarle, le preocupaba mucho el estado de salud del pequeño, este no parecía estar bien, pero tampoco quería alterarlo así que sonrió, cuidadosamente cubrió al pequeño con la capa apegarle más contra su pecho, más tarde vendría por los bultos.

-Tranquilo Dimitri… todo estará bien- murmuro caminando por los pasillos, no se había dado de cuenta cuando el caminar se había vuelto correr o cuando su agarre en el pequeño se había vuelto más fuerte, solo quería llegar a la enfermería y que le dijeran que el niño estaba bien, los pasillos estaban vacíos informándole que ya el timbre había sonado, poco le importo un reporte o que Remus se volviera loco y culpara a Snape de todo, solo quería saber que el niño estaba bien y que ese sentimiento de que iba a perder a alguien importante desapareciera.

-¡Madam Pomfrey!–el pequeño pero sonoro grito se salió de los labios de Harry fue suficiente para alertar a las dos mujeres que se encontraban hablando, Minerva le miraba preocupada mientras que Pomfrey llegaba hasta el apresurada- E-El…n-no se ve bien- destapo al pequeño que ahora jadeaba entre sus brazos, su carita estaba cubierta de sudor y un tono rojizo cubría sus mejillas.

-Ponlo en esa camilla Potter, en este instante lo entiendo- puso al pequeño en la camilla quitándole la capa que cubría su cuerpito –muy bien Potter necesito que esperes fuera de la cortina por favor.

-Y-Yo…- iba a decir algo pero la mano en su hombro se lo impidió, miro a su lado donde la profesora Minerva le sonreía.

-Dejemos que haga su trabajo-el peli marrón asintió mirando por última vez al pequeño, su pecho se sentía apretado y ese nudo en la garganta no desaparecía ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así por un pequeño que conoció hace horas atrás? Cuando le encontró la imagen de el mismo llorando le vino a la mente, cuando lloraba solo en aquel pequeño cuarto, pidiendo a cualquier persona que le devolviera a sus padres –Harry ¿Te sientes bien? Por merlín ¡Estas llorando!

-¿Eh? –Paso su mano por su mejilla, no había notado cuando había empezado a llorar, trato de secarlas, alejarlas de su cara pero estas seguían calleado- n-no lo sé…-cogió un bocado de aire, cada vez le costaba hablar -p-profesora…c-creo que ten-tengo miedo…

-Oh Harry…-murmuro para abrazarle, se le partía el alma no poderle decir lo que Albus sospechaba, poderle decir por qué se sentía de esa manera y sobre todo decirle que ya había notado por quien era que suspiraba cansado y le costaba dormir, las palabras de la carta que encontraron en la oficina le vinieron a la mente.

_-...Sé que eres un hombre muy sabio Albus, sé que sabes quienes somos y de dónde venimos, tus sospechas son ciertas, por ahora los niños deben quedarse con ustedes, por favor no dejen que salgan de la escuela, podrían encontrarlos, no sé qué sería capaz de hacer si les hacen algo, ellos son mi…no, nuestra vida, si algo sale mal en el futuro los niños por lo menos estarán a salvo de manos del mal. Ya tuvieron que notarlo, Dimitri y Derek son los magos más poderosos de su generación, si llegan a caer en manos equivocadas y…y se van en contra del mundo de la magia…seria el fin para la paz, por esta razón debo dejarlos con ustedes, las personas a las que le tengo la confianza más grande. Por ahora solo serán Dimitri y Derek pero si las cosas empeoran mandaremos a los demás, no solo nuestros hijos están en peligro Albus, un pequeño en especial se fue sin permiso, es uno de los pequeños que me preocupan más, el pequeño Lupin sabe lo que pasa y que su familia está luchando para que crezca en un lugar seguro. Sé que ya debes imaginarte algunas cosas pero te aclarare todo muy pronto, mandare otra carta si tengo posibilidad, por ahora los niños deben quedarse con ustedes y ellos en especial no deben saber la verdad, sin importar lo que pase, terminaran juntos, de eso estoy seguro pero por ahora no debemos alterarlos por cosas que no sabemos si pasaran, cuídate…y por favor cuida a mis dos angelitos._

_-Albus –dijo la profesora sorprendida- entonces los niños vienen…_

_-Me temo que si Minerva, es la razón por la que los niños llevan el apellido Malfoy y no soy hermanos del joven Draco, fue una decisión arriesgada… esto podría cambiar el futuro pero a ellos no les importa, solo quieren que sus hijos estén a salvo de las garras del mal- dijo mirando la carta con tristeza –algo demasiado de malo debe de estar pasado allá para que hayan recurrido a una decisión tan arriesgada._

_-Todos los apegados a la familia Malfoy están involucrados en esta guerra, donde darían su vida por que el futuro se quede en paz, donde sus hijos e hijas crezcan en armonía y tranquilidad pero con aquellas personas rondado las calles no es posible –los tres adultos se sorprendieron buscando al dueño de aquella voz._

_-¿Tu eres el niño de la carta? ¿El hijo de Remus Lupin?- dijo Snape._

_-Muy inteligente- ríe un poco-sí, soy en más pequeño de dos hermanos mayores, mis padrinos me han estado criando desde que la familia Malfoy tubo a sus primeros herederos, un par de gemelos, para ese entonces yo solo tenía 5 y mis padres debían ir a pelear esa noche, donde quisieron robar a los gemelos Malfoy, solo con minutos de nacidos estuvieron presentes en una pelea, desde ese día mis padrinos tuvieron que abandonar el mundo mágico para poder o más bien tratar de proteger a sus hijos y a mi._

_-¿Por qué no buscar refugio en la escuela?_

_-Una fácil y estúpida pregunta ¿No crees? Todo mago sabe de este lugar y entrar a él es difícil, sí, pero no imposible, no solo estarían en peligro ellos sino también cada estudiante de la escuela._

_-¿Quién es esta persona? –Pregunto Minerva- ¿Es tan poderosa?_

_-No exactamente, si, es poderoso, pero también tiene compañía, amigos de las sombras que le protegen, esos amigos le ayudaron a escapar de Askaban, nadie quiere oír hablar de él y menos Draco adulto._

_-No me digas…_

_-Exacto, la persona que ha estado intentando secuestrar a los dos pequeños es su propio abuelo, Lucius Malfoy y ahí dos complicaciones…una de ellas es… vamos a decir que 'madrina' ha sufrido muchas heridas, casi fue golpeado con una maldición, solo le rozo pero ha estado demasiado de débil._

_-Sin ofender pero…Como demonios pudieron tener hijos los dos son…_

_-Tía Mione y mi…bueno madre dan miedo juntos, linda poción ayuda a tener hijos –dijo –bueno para seguir con el punto dos básicamente su abuelo Lucius está loco, llego a secuestrar a su madre una vez y quiso violarle, así que de esa vez descubrió que quiere en esa forma al esposo de su hijo y que lo tendrá por las buenas o por las malas ¿Me salte algo? No, creo que no._

_-El futuro… parece más difícil que el presente…_

_-Si… pero a la vez la vida es hermosa, todos vivimos bien, mi mama es la mejor persona que haya en el mundo y mi padre… nos enseña a defendernos, nunca nos cansamos de que nos cuente historias , a mí me falta un año para entrar a Hogwarts y estoy muy emocionado de enseñarles a todos mis lindas bromas._

_-¿Podrías mostrarte? –pregunto la profesora._

_-Claro…- los tres adultos se paralizaron a la capa caer dejando ver a un chico de diez años, idéntico a Snape solo que su pelo era más corto- ¿Qué pasa? Ah sí, todos dicen que soy el vivo retrato de mama, no te sorprendas tanto mami ¿No estás feliz? Por cierto mi nombre es Severus Basilisk Lupin, antes de que pregunten por mi segundo nombre culpen a Tártaro Lupin, mi medio hermano._

_-Espera… ¿Cómo… como?_

_-…Siempre me lo he preguntado pero…creo que fue por el espíritu de lucha de papa, la responsabilidad de encargarse él solito de Tártaro después de la muerte de su primera esposa- sonríe- de eso adoptaron a James, fue dejado en vuestra puerta y después se descubrió que era el hijo de siete años de Sirius Black._

_-Bueno creo que es suficiente información- murmuro sonriendo Albus mirando la cara de Severus –por ahora me gustaría que te quedaras aquí en la oficina._

_-No me meteré con nadie, no te preocupes, tampoco hare bromas, sé que este asunto es más complicado de lo que parece._

-Gracias Profesora- murmuro Harry sacando a Minerva de sus pensamientos, el chico le sonrió amablemente para pasar su vida en el lugar donde el pequeño estaba.

-No te preocupes Harry por ahora solo queda esperar- sonríe –y Harry, no importa la hora, estaré aquí para escucharte sin importar lo que sea, estoy aquí para apoyarte y se que _algo _te está molestando.

Harry sabía que esas palabras ocultaban algo mas profundo, ella lo sabía, la profesora sabía que no era un_ algo _lo que le quitaba el sueño sino _alguien. _Asintió sonriendo, por alguna razón se sentía aliviado que aunque ella lo supiera no reaccionara mal ni tampoco le juzgara podría ser que con ella pudiera hablar y sacar toda aquella pena que llevaba dentro.


End file.
